Rythian's Cat
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: Lalna accidentally turns himself into a cat, and ends up being taken in by Rythian. I don't own the Yogscast.
1. Rosemary

Don't panic, Lalna. You're a genius, you can fix this. I pace around my lab and try to calm my self down. So you made a mistake, its happened before and you always found a way to fix it...but those mistakes didn't result in me having paws and whiskers!

I leap up onto my lab table and scan over the chemicals I was experimenting with. Some of them have spilled onto the table, and I'm careful not to step in any of them. OK, I was trying to make a potion that would heighten my senses...using cat DNA...

I shake my head as my thoughts drift to tuna. This is absurd! I don't even like tuna! I shake my head again, and revert my attention back the the mess on my table. I have to focus, I have to find a why to change back. That is if there is a way to turn back... There has to be! I don't want to be a cat forever! I don't want to be a cat at all! I place a...paw..on my forehead, dreading the budding headache. I'm surprised when I don't feel fur under my paw. Instead it hits what feels like plastic or glass.

At first I'm not sure what it is, but after a bit of 'pawing' at it, I realize that somehow I managed to keep my goggles even as a cat. The normalcy of my goggles being perched on top of my head, brings me some much needed comfort, and I manage to calm myself enough to study what I put in the potion. None of the chemicals I put in would do something like this on they're own. I ether put to much cat DNA in it, or the DNA reacted with one of the chemicals in a way I hadn't foreseen. Perhaps both.

I leap form the table with the spilled potion, to the one adjacent, where I left the extra chemicals when I was preparing the potion. If I could recreate the reaction between the mystery chemical and the cat DNA I may be able to reverse its effects. Of course that would first require discovering what the mystery chemical is. I scan the chemicals scattered around the the table, and set to work.

After many hours of testing, which would have taken a lot less time if I wasn't a cat with the lack of opposable thumbs and all, I found the only thing that could have caused the reaction. It also happens to be the only thing I put in to the potion that I didn't have any more of...but I tested everything else so it has to be this. Lucky its quite accessible, even for a cat.

It was Rosemary. I through it in as a last ditch effort to improve the taste and smell of the potion, but that's unimportant now. Point is I probably need it to change back. I even know where a wild patch grows.

I leap from the table and trot down to the courtyard. My mood has improved greatly since this mourning, do to the thought that my ordeal will soon be coming to a close. But before this can be so, I am faced with one more great challenge. Getting out of my castle...

I can reach the computer by siting in the window sill beside it, but I have no fingers to type 'open' into it... after a bit of trial and error, I find I'm able to press the keys with my nose, without to much trouble. I slip through the now open doors and make my way down the mountain.

Once at the bottom, and my thoughts no longer consist of tumbling down it, I find myself enjoying the new sights, sounds and smells that come with the cat senses. I suppose the potion did do what it was supposed to just with...side-effects.

The rosemary patch isn't far from my castle so it doesn't take me long to reach it. I rummage around in it for a bit looking for a suitable sample. When I find one I grab it in my mouth as best I can without damaging it to badly. I brake it off from the rest of the bush and start walking in the direction I had come. I didn't get far.

When I first heard it I wasn't sure what it was, and like the idiot scientist I am, I stop to investigate. When I finally realize what the sound was it was already to late to run.

I cower as I watch the wolves close in. Their growls were what I had herd. They've surround me by now, and I can see them smile at the prospect of an easy snack. I yelp when one leaps at me, biting my paw. Another one bites into my back.

They were playing with me. They know I couldn't run so they were playing with their food. I hiss and scratch at the wolf biting my left paw with my right. He yelps and lets go when my claws cut in to his eye. Unfortunately my victory is short lived for the wolf than leaps at my throat. I can feel the blood run down my neck as I start to lose conciseness.

The last thing I hear before I embrace the darkness completely is what sounds like gunshots.


	2. Dinosaurs

I woke up. I hadn't thought that I would, so it was quite the surprise when I felt myself regaining conciseness. I had herd muffled voices, and felt bodies shifting around in what I assumed was a room. There where two voices. One male the other female, but I couldn't make out what they where saying. They sounded familiar...

I start to open my eyes, and the surprise I had received upon waking was nothing compared to this. Its not often you wake up to a dinosaur staring down at you. We stare at each other in unmoving silence for a bit. when the dinosaur starts to stand I give a small yelp and sink into what I now realize is a couch. The dinosaur seems slightly taken aback by this. I can see a mix of emotions cross his face but his expression soon rests on understanding.

"I wont herd you, little cat." he says, and I find my self calm a bit... wait...he says?

"you can talk? I thought you were mute." I tilt my head to the side slightly in confusion. The dinosaur looks equally confused.

"i am mute only to the humans. It seems my voice is on a frequency they can not hear, but a cat should have no problem hearing me." he states, and I find myself surprised I hadn't figured this out myself. I had seen the dinosaur, seemingly giving orders to animals on countless accusations. I decide to scold myself for my lack of observation later, and focus on the person...dinosaur in front of me. I debit telling him the truth about my predicament, unsure how he would react.

I doubt he would outright kill me, but he may cast me out. And judging from the throbbing in my paw and neck, I wouldn't make it back to my castle on my own. But if I say nothing and he finds out I lied to him... I decide the punishment for hiding it will probably be far worse then speaking truthfully.

"i wasn't a cat until this morning..." I say, and the dinosaurs expression, though unbelieving, says continue. I explain the days events, leading up to my waking. As I explain I watch the emotions flicker across his face. I watch it change from anger to humor to pity, all in a vary short wile.

"i suppose that explains the goggles." Is his response when I've finished. Hes smiling down at me, and i'm surprised that hes so ok with an enemy in his home.

"Still not going to hurt me?" I ask meekly. He frowns.

"i have no reason to hurt you, Lalna." he states, and I find myself unable to resist farther questioning. Something that has almost gotten me killed quite a few times. My paw is a painful reminder. I ignore the throbbing and address the dinosaur.

"But, I'm your enemy-"

"You are Rythian's enemy. You have done nothing to warrant my wrath. If you attack Rythian, I will defend him, but you have yet to give me a reason to harm you." I stare up at him for a moment. He smiles, and it seems to be contagious because I soon find myself smiling as well. I never wanted to be their enemy, and its nice to know that, at least Teep, doesn't think of me as such.

"oh! Rythian the kitty's awake!" I look in the direction of the voice and see the girl known as Zoey standing in the doorway. I can see a condenser and an alchemical chest behind her. Rythian soon appears next to her, holding a destruction catalyst. I haven't the slightest idea why.

"i told you he'd be fine, now take him back." Take me back? Take me back where? The red headed girl walks over to the couch and sits next to me. She chirps and calls a soft 'here kitty kitty'. I glare at her and Teep chuckles.

"why do we have to take him back, I want to keep him." The girl wines playfully, still trying to get me to come to her.

"Because all signs point it it being Lalna's cat, that's why! I don't want to give him a reason to use that nuke. Especially over a damned cat!" I flinch at his words. Does he really think I would do something so drastic over a cat?

"Calm down, Rythian. Your scarring the kitty. And we don't know he belongs to Lalna." she looks up at the mage hopefully.

"He was found near Lalna's castle, he was carrying rosemary, and hes warring bloody goggles!"

"whats rosemary got to do with anything? That has nothing to do with Lalna..."

"he likes to put it in his potions to make them taste better." ….how does he now that...

"im not going to ask you how you know that,"Zoey's says trying not to laugh. "but the kitty's hurt and he'll only get worse if hes left alone. There weren't any lights on in Lalnas castle when we found mister kitty, and it was already pretty dark. You said he was afraid of the dark so I don't think he was there." ...why does he know so much about me! And i-im not afraid of the dark! Just cautious of w-what hides in it! Rythian thinks it over for a bit placing a hand over his mask on his chin. Than he speaks.

"alright he can stay the night." Zoey looks like shes about to jump up and cheer but Rythian holds up his hand and speaks again.

"but he goes back tomorrow! If Lalna's there we leave him in the forest for him to get back himself." Zoey's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. The thought if me staying the night seems to please her more than I though it would.

"and if hes not there?" oh...

"if hes not there than.." oh no... "than you can keep him here." The girl leaps from the couch and runs to the mage, while I sit frozen in place. I wont be there tomorrow. I wont be in my castle to prevent this from happening. There's on way I can stop this. Im going to be someones pet. Im going to be _**Rythian's**_ pet. Teep chuckle beside me, but I ignore him.

This is definitely not how I saw my day going.


	3. Tuna

And with this i go dark. i'll still be checking comments and stuff, but my doc. says i shouldn't be looking at a computer for to long, for a while. (like a week) Anyway, Short chapter is short. Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

After a small mental breakdown on me part, and a small argument between the mage and his apprentice over where i'd sleep, things seem to calm down a bit. It was decided that I would sleep in the living room with Teep. I didn't mind, as the alternative was in the pairs bed.

I cringe at the thought, and shack my head, attending to disperse the _very_ unwanted thoughts coming to mind. It doesn't work. However, what does work is the smell coming from the kitchen. My ears prick and my entire body stiffens.

Fish! I smell fish! I hear Teep laugh as I leap from my place on the couch. I sprint at full speed to the kitchen, pain in my paw forgotten in my fishy frenzy. They've left the doors open so I have no problem getting in. The sent is so much stronger in here, but I somehow manage to take in my surroundings.

There are to chests to the left of the door I came though, one labeled meat the other vegetables. Against the wall across from the door is a pantry and a refrigerator. Across from that is a counter, sink, cabinets, and stove. Zoey is at the stove cooking what might be mushroom stew, and Rythian is at the counter, cutting up a delicious looking tuna.

"Meow!" I call, desperately as i stand on my back paw, resting the front ones on Rythian's leg. I was begging and I would hate myself for it later, but right now that smell is just so intoxicating. He looks down at me and chuckles. Its an odd sound but my brain is unable to think on it long before its flooded with the thought of fish again.

He moves to the cabinets and pulls out two small bowls, knocking me off his leg in the process. He lays them down side by side in front of me and places a few pieces of the fish he was cutting moments ago into one of them.

He walks over the the refrigerator but by that time i'm to engrossed in the tuna to see what he pulls out of it. He returns and pours some milk into the empty bowl beside my tuna-filled one. I meow in gratitude before lapping at the cold, white, liquid. As I enjoy my meal I listen to the banter of the other two in the room.

"Is the big, strong, tough Rythian going soft for a little kitty cat~?"

"Shut up, you." He says playfully returning to his half prepared fish.

"Come on, admit it~ you like mister kitty~ You always were a sucker for cute things." she chuckles, and I stop eating in favor of listening to the mage's response.

"Just because I think hes cute doesn't mean he can stay."

"i know, I know."

I freeze in surprise. Rythian has called me many things, cute was never one of them. I finish off what's left in my bowls, than return to the living room. Teep has curled up in a ball on the couch and I can hear his soft snores. I leap on the opposite side, careful not to wake him, and curl up myself. I think on today's events for a bit before my thoughts drift to what will surely be tomorrows.

Tomorrow is the day I lose all hope of a pleasant anything for a while...well I guess the fish isn't so bad..

I fall asleep to those thoughts.


	4. Eyes

Sorry for all the short chapters... when i start to feel better they'll get longer again, promise! Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

I am woken up by movement in the area around me. I blink open my eyes, and stretch out onto my side. I slept rather well, all things considered. Rythian's couch is surprisingly comfortable. I suppose he is a rather wealthy man. One of the richest men in all of Minecraftia in fact, second only to Ridgedog and myself.

I feel the couch sink as someone sits down on it to my right. He groans, and I glance at him through one eye. Hes limp with his head laying against the headboard. His eyes are closed and he looks tired.

I glance at the clock that's hanging on the wall by some bookshelves. Its the middle of the night, why isn't Rythian asleep? He sighs, and opens his eyes. He must have noticed my gaze because he looks down at me.

"Did I wake you?" His voice is strained, and maybe even pained. I lift my head to show I'm listening and that he did, in fact, wake me up. He chuckles, but there is little humor in it.

"Sorry princess, but this is my castle." I ignore my initial instinct to claw at his face in response. I probably would have if he didn't look so... hurt. He's holding the side of his neck now and I hear a soft whimper escape his mouth. His eyes are closed again, and hes gritting his teeth.

"Meow?" I ask, hesitantly. Don t get me wrong, I wasn't worried! Just curious!

"Worried about me?" No! "Well don't be. It will pass soon enough. It always does."

I don't understand. Why is he in pain? And its happened before? A lot, by the sound of it. he always seemed so invincible...its strange to see him like this. I don't like it.

"Meow." he relaxes a bit and looks over at me. He looks exhausted, but he smiles weakly.

"Told you." I get up and walk over to him slowly. I tilt my head to the side slightly.

"Meow?" His smile is replaced with a thoughtful expression. He stares at me for a bit and I hold his gaze. I'm not to sure how long we stayed like that before he spoke.

"You look like Lalna." What? My ears lay flat and I tilt my head more. How did he see me in...me? I mean, how did he see me when I'm a cat? He seems to understand my confusion because he answers my question.

"Something about your eyes... your eyes remind me of Lalna."

My eyes? I hadn't thought about it, but I suppose my eyes wouldn't have changed much in my transformation from human to feline. There where still my eyes. Rythian closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm imagining things. I need to sleep." With that he gets up and leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

He had recognized me.

I'm not sure if I should be worried or pleased. On one hand the fact that I was recognized means that there is still some me in this body, on the other hand it means there's a risk that I will be recognized completely. It would be all to easy for Rythian to finish me off in this form...

I'll have to be more careful.


	5. Walking

I don't really have anything to say about this chap...Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

The following morning went on as though nothing had happened the night prior. The household wakes up. They come down stairs in their sleepwear. They eat breakfast. A normal morning.

Rythian puts down my bowl as he did yesterday and fills it with my breakfast. He doesn't say anything to Zoey about last night. He doesn't say anything about it at all, to anyone. He was acting as though it hadn't happened. I suppose one thing has changed since our odd encounter last night.

Rythian will no longer look me in the eyes.

I'm not sure how I feel about it. It will be easier to hide my identity this way, but it also means that Rythian may be suspicious. Last night he said he thought it was his imagination, that he needed to sleep, but if that were the case why would he not look me in the eyes now? I brush it off and eat my breakfast. Which is tuna by the way. I love tuna...

After we've all eaten we head out in the direction of my castle. We don't fly. Teep doesn't have a ring and I hiss and claw whenever one of them try and pick me up. I may be a cat but I refuse to be manhandled.

After an hour or so of walking I start to limp quite badly, the pain in my paw returning ten fold. I lag behind the others a bit, and my ears lay flat against my head. I stop for a second to catch my breath and rest my paw.

Teep glances back at me and slows. He turns and trots over, stopping beside me. He lowers himself close to the ground until his belly brushes up against the ground. He waves his tail, ushering me to clime onto his back. I hesitate and flick my ears.

"It will only worsen." he says calmly, and I walk over to his side. I leap up only to come up short, and slide back down. I could have caught, and pulled myself up, but that would have required the use of my claws. I like the dinosaur and the thought of harming him isn't appealing in the slightest.

He chuckles and repositions his tail. It's now pressed up against his side, creating a staircase of sorts. I graciously use his makeshift staircase and quickly leap onto his back. He lifts himself up off of the ground and we continue walking. Rythian and Zoey had stopped a few feet away from us and waited. I can see the smirks on their faces and glare at them weakly.

It's surprisingly easy to stay on Teep's back without falling off. He's small for a dinosaur but big enough for me to fit snugly in between his shoulder blades. I use the time I gained, now that I don't have to walk to study my surroundings. There are so many sounds and smells that I find it hard to concentrate on anything else. I pass the time trying to distinguish them from one another.

I pick out Teep and the others sent quite quickly. The scents were out of place in the forest. Teep smelt of leather and gunpowder, Zoey of mushrooms and metal, and Rythian of... Well, I don't know. It's a sent that can only be described as, Rythian.

Other than the three oddities, the forest is full of scents you'd expect to find in one. Trees, flowers, grass, dirt, and a random assortment of animals.

I recognize one of the animal scents, and shiver. I try to determine when it was here, changing my position in doing so. I stand up, keeping my balance be placing my front paws on the top of Teep's head, and breath in.

The scent's fresh, only a few minuets old. I retreat to my original position and curl up in a defensive ball. Teep must have felt my discomfort for he arches his neck in an attempt to meet my eyes. When he fails he reverts his attention back in the direction we're walking, and speaks.

" You smelled it to?"

"Wolves." I say, fear and hatred evident in my voice.

"You needn't worry. They wont approach. They might be stupid, but they know when they can and can't win a fight."

I am grateful for his words, but they do little to ease my worry. I remain in my defensive curl, and scan the surrounding forest. Teep ignores this and continues in silence.

We walk for about another hour before Rythian decides we're close enough to confirm what I already know. I'm not in my castle. Rythian agrees to let Zoey keep me and she cheers. She jumps up and down in place for a bit before expressing he excitement to a near by mushroom.

Rythian looks up at my castle a confused expression on his face. I don't think long on it though, as my thoughts soon drift to the fact that I am now the pet of my mortal enemy.

I consider making a brake for it but I'd have trouble climbing that mountain at full health, I doubt i'd make it on this paw. I remain unmoving but unhappy on Teep's back. I sigh and he chuckles, turning his head toward me again. He's smirking.

"Welcome to the family."

"Shut up."


	6. Names

I had a lot of trouble writing this part i don't know why... sorry for the wait but hope you like it :) ~Sanity

* * *

I remained curled up on Teep the whole way back to Rythian's castle. I place my tail over my eyes and try to fall asleep, but find it impossible with the ever present smell of wolves that lingers in the air. The sent of blood is added to the mix as we near the place I was attacked. It's undoubtedly my own blood and I shiver at the memory.

I curl into myself tighter and try to think happy thoughts. Definitely not thoughts of brutally murdering and than burning the bodies of a certain pack of wolves. Nope. Nothing like that.

I must have fallen asleep to my pleasant and definitely not murderous thoughts because when I woke up we were in front of Rythian's castle. I jump down from Teep, stretch and walk the rest of the way to the castle doors. Its about mid day and i'm anxious to relieve myself of this nagging boredom.

My intellect has proven useful in the past and id never dream of life without it, but it can be quite troublesome. I'm easily distracted and it's hard to focus on one thing for too long.

If I'm left with nothing to do the boredom can become almost painful. There are millions of things in my castle that I can use to occupy myself, but seeing as I am now a cat and in Rythian's castle instead of my own, my options are limited.

I search the ground floor for something to do. I find nothing of interest, only something in the condenser that makes me fear Rythian a bit more...

I venture up the stairs for the first time since i've been here, and explore each room thoroughly before advancing to the next. I don't find much in the bathroom or what appears to be a guest room, and i'm starting to loss hope of keeping what little's left of my sanity.

I come to the only room i haven't yet explored. I enter the master bedroom with little hope of finding anything of worth. Rythian and Zoey enter the room before I can start my search.

"Oh! Mr. Kitty!" Zoey smiles and crouches a few feet away from me. She preforms the same annoying routine she did last night, Chirping and calling 'here kitty kitty'. I would have scratched her if I wasn't afraid i'd anger Rythian in the processes. She soon gives up her attempts to get me to approach and settles for simply watching me.

"He needs a name." Rythian snaps out of his thoughts at Zoey's words. He looks at the back of her head with a confused expression.

"What?"

"We cant keep calling him Mr. Kitty now can we?" she says in a matter-of-fact tone. She chuckles and turns her gaze to the mage. "He needs a name."

"Trouble seems appropriate. Its the only thing that can come from Lalna's cat."

"Meow!" I flick my tail back and forth in annoyance and Zoey stands up. She puts her hands on her hips and scorns Rythian playfully.

"Look, you've upset Mr. Kitty!" she turns back to me. "The kitty of an amazing designer needs an amazing name!" She holds her chin with her right hand, her left supporting it from underneath. I assume this is her thinking face. Rythian looks slightly worried and this worries me.

"Like..like Geoff or Vincent! Or maybe Catna, because he's Lalna's cat!" No! Please no!

"No." Mental note to thank Rythian later. Zoey pouts and crosses her arms.

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"I came up with Trouble." He says nonchalantly, with a blank face.

"Noooo. It has to be something magical!"

"Ryker, or Arcan."

"Not that magical." Rythian sighs. I feel kind of bad for him and I look up at him sympathetically.

I regret it immediately.

He was doing the same for me. Our eyes meet and he inhales sharply. His expression turns to one of surprise and, to my horror, recognition. I quickly avert my gaze and hope for the best. Rythian mumbles something in Swedish, but doesn't seem angry.

"Bekant..."

"Bekant? I like it! His name will be Bekant!

"What? No that wasn't...why not call him something else? Like Goggles or something?" Rythian holds up his hands and tries to convince Zoey to not name some Swedish word that could mean any number of things, and if Rythian realized who I am, any number of very nasty things...

"I like Bekant~"

"But...Oh screw it."

...how did this happen?


	7. More Walking

Hi~ um these are the answers to some of AnonGirl questions:

story is placed in Minecraftia, and the nuke is there. Its mentioned in chap 2 so it has been placed but it hasn't exploded yet.

did visit Lalna to try and return the cat, but found that he wasn't there. that happened in chap 6.

Swedish thing was just a mistake on my part. They are not aware of any world outside of Minecraftia,and there shouldn't be a Sweden for Rythian's accent to be labeled Swedish. Sorry for the confusion and inconvenience.

Other than that i dont have much eles to say...Enjoy! ~Sicily

* * *

Teep entered the room a few hours after Rythian and Zoey had left. He nearly laughed himself to tears when he saw me. The reason being that he may or may not have found me tangled up in a ball of yarn that I may or may not have found in the bedroom closet. I may or may not have yelled at him to help me out of it. And he may or may not have laughed the entire time he did so.

Regardless of the event that may or may not have happened, we were now siting on the couch in the living room. He still chuckles every so once in a while as though remembering something funny. I glare at him, but this just causes him this laugh harder.

"Its not funny!"

"Oh, but it is my new fuzzy, little friend. It is."

Despite the fact he's making fun of me I find myself smiling at him calling me friend. I've never really had a friend. Sure Honeydew and Xephos are my allies but that's more out of fear than friendship. Teep will make my time as a cat much more bearable and I hope we can remain friends when the ordeal is over.

He stops laughing and looks down at me. Hes smiling and it's obvious that he's still amused about what happened..i mean what might have happened...never mind.

"I'm going to assume that you were playing with a ball of yarn because you were bored out of you mind and not just because you like to play with yarn." I glare daggers at him and he climes off the couch. He stands in front of me and looks as though he expects me to follow him.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"What?" I ask surprised. I hadn't expected this and Teep laughs again.

"To relieve you boredom. We wont go far, and if it proves to much for your paw you can ride on my back on the return trip."

Though the thought of having to except help like that again is unpleasant, the thought of remaining here with nothing to do is more so.

I nod and Teep walks to the door. I follow close behind, and gap as he is able to open the door with his tail. He laughs at my face and continues out the door.

"How did you do that?!"

"Practice."

My paw is holding out rather well on our walk. We've been walking for about a half hour now and I haven't felt the slightest pain. I'm grateful for this fact, but know it can only go on for so long. We will have to turn back soon if I don't wont to have to take Teep up on his offer for a ride back.

"Teep?"

"Call me Tee."

"Tee, I think we should turn back soon." The dinosaur looks back at me than to the sky. He nods, than speaks.

"It is getting rather late.."

The sun is just now starting to sink behind the trees, and things will start to spawn soon. We start to make our way back and Tee asks if I want the ride, to which I decline.

By the time we get back I can see zombies and spiders on the mountain behind the castle, but we quickly get inside before they spot us. We walk over to the couch and plop down beside each other.

We talk for another hour or so before Tee goes to bed. Rythian and Zoey had gone to bed a while ago, and I am now left awake and alone to my thoughts.

I think of how I might turn back in to a human, if Tee and I will remain friends, if Rythian and Zoey will search for their missing feline, and many other thinks until my thoughts rest on the events that occurred last night.

Why was Rythian in pain? Did it happen a lot? How painful was it really? Did it originate from his neck? Is it the reason he wears that mask? They are all questions that if perused, would most likely end in my death. But I can't let them go. I want to know. I _need_ to know.

I was starting to understand the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'.


	8. Sick?

It's been about a week since I turned kitty, and other than the occasional walk with Tee, nothing much happened. Zoey still tries to get me to come to her and tries to pet me every so often. which is wired... Rythian steers clear of me for the most part, only interacting with me if he has to and to put down my food.

Rythian hasn't come down stairs in the middle of the night again. But he didn't get up at dawn with Zoey today like he usually does. He didn't put down my food ether, Zoey did.

I'm not worried! certainly not! Just curious. I debate venturing up stairs to see him, but decide that that's probably not a good idea. If he has any idea once so ever about who I am, and he feels even the slightest bit threatened in his what I assume to be vulnerable state, he will not hesitate to destroy said threat.

He will not hesitate to destroy me.

I shiver at the thought. I don't think he knows anything for sure, because i'm still alive and in his home, but I don't really feel like risking my life to see if Rythian is OK. I-i mean to learn about what can make him ill! I don't care about his well-being in the slightest!

Zoey looks worried though and as soon as she puts my food down she disappears into their room again. I don't see ether of them for a few hours and when Zoey finally does comes down again, it's only for a few minutes. She wets a cloth, before she hurriedly makes her way back up the stairs.

I don't see Teep ether. I don't know if he is also with Rythian, or if he is keeping watch from his tower, now that the guard system is short one mage.

Ether way he's not here, and I find myself feeling the effects of boredom. I cant sit still, and I debate finding that ball of yarn again, but that would require me going into Rythian's room...And that's not really something I want to do.

I try to go search for Teep outside but find I am unable to open the door...i scratch at it a bit but no one is downstairs to see it. I try and do as Teep did a few days ago. and open it with my tail, but I cant reach it.

"Meow!" I call exasperated. I give up on trying to open the door and return to the couch. I sit there for awhile and just think. This occupies me for a short while before my thoughts rest on what could possible take Rythian down. He doesn't go easily. I should know.

Could it be the same thing that brought him downstairs the first night I was here? If so what exactly is it? Could I diagnose it if I got a better look? My mind is filled with question and I wonder what will get me in his room first. The boredom or the curiosity?

In the end it was a mixture of the two that got me climbing the spiral staircase up to the bedroom. I walk down the hallway and find the doors open. I walk in and make my presence known with a soft meow.

Zoey looks up from her place by the bed and smiles at me, but I can see tears in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away with the back of her hand and calls to me.

"Hey there, Bekant. Come here kitty." She sniffles and I walk over to her. She seems please at me finally coming to her and pats the bed twice. I take this as a sign to jump up and do just that. I let her pet me for a bit before curiosity got the better of me and I adjust me place on the bed so that I can see Rythian.

I don't like what I see.


	9. Cursed

I recoil slightly at the sight. I hadn't expected it to be this bad. The flu of something, not...this. There is a layer of sweat coating his skin and he's flushed. His entire body is tensed up in pain, and his eyes are tightly screwed shout. I can see the muscles in his face tense under his mask as he grits his teeth. He is in unbelievable pain, and it's content.

My ears lay flat and I can hear Zoey sniffle again. I have no doubt that she is crying, and she has every right to do so. I recognize the symptoms, and if things go on as they are now, she'll be crying a lot more.

I had my suspicions about Rythian, with his purple eyes and dislike for water. If this is what I think it is, then it proves them all. It's something I studied when I had just started to use magic alongside science. I wanted to use it properly, so I studied the creatures known for there use of magic, and this came up.

I don't know much about it, but this looks like the curse that's placed on endermages that are banished from the End. It leaves a marking on the bearer's neck, which would explain the mask.

I search my brain for anything and everything that I know of the curse. I hear Zoey get up and leave the room. I assume that she is going to try and calm herself down, and stop crying. I ignore her and continue my search for information. I come up with little. Just that it causes immense pain to the bearer, and that the strength of the curse depends on their magic level. The higher the level the worse off they are.

The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Rythian's magic level is unmeasurable, and ever growing. If things continue as they are now...

Rythian would die.


	10. He Knew?

Hi ~Sanity

* * *

Zoey still hadn't returned, and I assume that she failed in her attempts to stop crying. I take this chance to make sure it is in fact the ender curse i'm dealing with. I grab onto Rythian's mask and pull it down as best I can.

He is, in fact, marked.

The purple marking resembles a star, but the parts that brake away from the main body are thin and wavy. The farther they get from the center the lighter they are. Its advanced a lot farther then I originally thought, and i'd say he only has a few months to live, even if he stopped using magic.

"Do you know what it is?"

I turn to the voice and find Teep standing in the doorway. He looks as though he already knows the answer to his question.

"How is Zoey?" I ask, not wanting to tell Tee that his friend will certainly die.

"Heartbroken. She fears for his life." He pauses before adding, "Is she right to do so?"

I do not answer. But he takes my somber expression for what it is and curses. He grits his teeth, which I notice are fittingly sharp. He begins to pace the length of the room. His tail waves back and forth as he walks.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"We?" I ask him with a blank face letting him know full well, that I have no intention of saving the life of someone who has spent the last year tying to take mine. Teep snaps his head in my direction. His eyes are full of shock, then anger.

"He _Saved_ your life! It was he who spotted the wolves! It was he who ran them off! He saved you!" I manege to stop myself from flinching, but just barely. An angry Teep is a frightening thing, but I hold my ground all the same.

"Not intentionally. He saved a cat, not me. If he had any idea it was me he would have left me there to die, finally being rid of a nuisance." I look down at my paws genuinely upset that Rythian hates me so much.

Is it really all because of old world? Is he really so willing to kill someone for something that happened so long ago? For some reason I don't think he is. Don't get me wrong. I have no doubt he'd kill me in a heartbeat, just not over old world.

"He knows it's you!" Teep's words snap me out of my thoughts. I jerk my head up to meet his eyes, and see nothing but anger. I am unfazed by it though, to focused on what he had said.

"What?" There was no way that Rythian could know it was me. He made no indication of knowing, and there's no way he would accept me into his home if he did. It's not possible.

"You might take Rythian for a fool, but he is anything but! It wasn't hard for him to put the pieces together! The fact that you've never been seen with, or even mention that you had a cat! You going missing for a week the same day the cat appears! Your name means familiar!"

I stare at him for a bit trying to comprehend this new, rather disturbing information. Teep takes this time to calm himself, while I try and make my brain function properly again. He takes a deep breath and speaks again.

"He reconsigned your eyes, Lalna. It may not have been his intention to save you from the wolves, but he has saved your life countless times by not casting you out. He wont kill you, but if you don't help him..." He glares at me. "I will."

I am unable to stop myself from flinching this time. I can see it in his eyes that he means what he says. My ears lay flat and my tail flicks,

"I'll see what I can do."


	11. There Is Nothing I Can Do

Short! Short chapter is short! DX Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

After Teep brought me to my castle and I read through my books again, I was left with quite the dilemma. Any and all experiments for a cure had been done on an already departed subject and never succeeded on a live one...without killing it. I wouldn't be able to do anything for Rythian with him still in his body.

"I cant do anything Teep." I say and he looks up from the book he was looking at. I didn't think dinosaurs could read but I also didn't think they could fire bow and arrows, and fire arms...

"There has to be something."

"There's not. I cant cure it with Rythian still alive. Not without a 99.99% chance of killing him in the process." I say sadly. There really is no way to save Rythian. There's noting I can do.

Teep growls and starts to pace again. I feel bad for him, but I have no way of easing the pain of losing a friend...even if you have not yet lost them. He looks up at me desperate for a solution I do not have.

"Something." I shake my head, and my ears fall lay flat.

"There is nothing" I understand that we're going in circles but Teep is in denial, and I have done all I can. Teep's expression contorts into one of anger. And I recoil slightly in fear. Will Teep's grief turn him violent?

"Than make something! You can do that! You can do anything that has something to do with science!" I ignore the complement, knowing he did not mean to give it. My ears lay flat and I fight to bite back a retort. I fail.

"Do you not hear what i'm saying?! If Rythian's body dies with him in it he's gone forever! He's not coming back!"

"Then take him out of it!" Teep slumps and I can see tears budding in his eyes as he gives up on Rythian and what he thinks is a hopeless idea. I think on it a bit longer though.

I had been experimenting with animals before all this happened. I was switching their bodies. Putting a lion in a cat and a cat in a lion kind of thing.

Point being I might be able to take Rythian and temporarily put him into a another body. With him out of his own body I can try to lift the curse. If I fail and Rythian's body dies, he can remain in the temporary one. I could work on him without fear of killing him.

I could save Rythian.


	12. Failures

I want to thank Stephaniedz for and being so understanding and just being plain awesome. i really appreciate it. ^.^ other than that enjoy the chapter and please dont hurt me! ~Sanity

* * *

"Goddammit!" I swat at a beaker and watch as it flies across the room. i take little comfort in it as it shatters against the wall opposite me. Tee looks up at me from his place by the test chamber, an amused look on his face.

"You'll run out of beakers at this rate." I glare at him and he chuckles. The dinosaurs spirits were lifted greatly when I told him there might be a way to save the ill-tempered mage, and though I prefer a happy Teep over an angry one, he always finds a way to get under my skin...or fur...whatever.

I ignore the green liquid now burning a hole into my wall and return to the problem at hand: Rythian. The mage was to powerful for his own dame good.

I couldn't find a body that could sustain his magic.

Everyone I tried was obliterated immediately. Torn apart from the inside. Luckily the previous occupant wasn't in it when it happened... the problem remains that I cant find a body that can hold Rythian. I'm not even sure how Rythian's body can hold Rythian.

How does Rythian still manage to make my life complicated even when hes on deaths door!? I don't understand...i sigh rap my tail around myself. I'm at a loss as to what to do now.

I don't look forward to telling Teep that the hope I gave him is false, but what else is there foe me to do? I'm at the end of my rope. I cant help Rythian. I'm back where I started. I'm stuck.

Stuck with a dieing Rythian and no way to help him.


	13. Try human

Hi. just so u know i have a Deviantart. i post all of my stories on there and some colabs i do with friends. i also post pics that have to do with the stories and u will get updates and stuff so... just though i'd let u know. the link is on my profile or you could just search one of my stories. Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

My ears lay flat as I try to decide how to tell Teep, for the third time, that Rythian will die. I glance over at the dinosaur and frown. He's flipping through the old books I had set aside, and I can see his desperation with each page he turns. He grits his teeth each time he comes to the end of a book. He is tying so hard for a lost cause...

"Teep..." his head jerks up so that his eyes meet mine. My frown deepens when I see the hope that glistens in them. He abandons the book he was skimming in favor of listening to me. I feel the fur on the back of my neck rise and I let my tail fall to the ground. He notices this and I watch the hope vanish for his eyes.

"No..you said you could fix it..." His voice cracks and I have trouble keeping my own voice steady.

"i..i thought I could...i'm sorry.." he looks at the ground and starts to shake. He closes his eyes and I notice a few tears fall to the floor. He shakes his head and i'm not surprised when the shaking worsens.

I am however surprised when it stops.

It stopped abruptly. He was shaking and then he wasn't. I didn't understand why until he looked up at me. His eyes are cold... broken, and his glare sends shivers down my back.

"You tried everything?" his voice is as cold as his eyes.

"Y-yes. Rythian's magic destroys every body I try."

"You've only tried animal bodies." my eyes widen at what I think he might be suggesting. I cant read his expression but he cant possibly...

"Try human." my blood goes cold and I take a step back. I'm starting to really hate it when i'm right...

"You cant be serious. Where am I suppose to get a human body!? If you see one laying around, please, let me know!" It's probably not one of my best ideas to yell at an emotionally unstable dinosaur that has threatened to take my life more than once but at this point i'm not really thinking strait.

Teep doesn't say anything but his expression doesn't change ether and i'm worried that he is beyond reason. His eyes hold no emotion, and it scares me.

"Teep, listen to me. There's nothing we can do for Rythian. You need to say good-bye..." the last part comes out in a whisper and i'm not sure he herd me. Im not sure I want him to have...

"it would work. A human body would work." i'm starting to loose my patience. I know he's in pain but this is ridiculous! Does he expect me to kill someone to save Rythian? If so then he's going to need to find a new scientist turned cat, because I wont do it. That's going to far.

"Perhaps, but your forgetting that we don't have a human body! Feel free to let me know if you find one that doesn't already have someone in it!"

"i have."

What? What is he talking about? He has what? Found a body that doesn't have someone in it? It hits me moments before he says it, and my eyes widen when I realize what body he meant.

"Yours."


	14. Forever

Poor Lalna...Enjoy! ~Sanity

* * *

"Are you mad!?" My voice cracks but I have bigger things on my mind than how girly I sound. "You can't use my body!"

My ears lay flat and the fur on the back of my neck rises. Teep's expression doesn't change and I flinch at just how cold his eyes are. He's not going to back down without a fight. I didn't know Rythian meant so much to him...

I shake my head as thoughts of going through with Teep's plan cross my mind. I cant let that happen. The possibility of it destroying my body is to great. I look up at Teep, my eyes filled with desperation that quickly turns to anger.

"And what if it doesn't work?!" I hiss but Teep doesn't seem to hear me. If he does he doesn't show it. "Rythian could tear my body apart! Who knows what that could do to me in this body not to mention the fact that I would have nowhere to return to when the potion wears off!"

Teep hears me this time and his empty eyes fill with anger. He glares and bares his teeth. I don't flinch this time.

"You really are a fool under all that science, aren't you?" My ears lay flatter against my head and I look up at the dinosaur in confusion. He doesn't make me wonder long.

"that potions not going to wear off, Lalna. If it hasn't by now its never going to."

My eyes widen as what he said sinks in. and the more I think about it, the more I realize that hes probably right. A potion has never lasted more than a week without renewing it. Its been almost two weeks since my transformation and the potion hasn't shown any sines of even weakening,let alone wearing off.

I open my mouth to try and say something, but no words come out. What looks like regret flashes in Teep's eyes, but it went to quickly for me to be sure.

I slowly sink to the ground, my legs no longer able to support me. Teep makes no move to confort me as the fact set in and the tears start to fall. The potions never going to wear off. I'm going to be stuck in this body...

Forever.


	15. Searching

Teep didn't give me much time to dwell on the facts just presented to me. The second I look away from his unforgiving eyes he starts to search my castle. He enters every room, scans it briefly, then moves on to the next one. I can only assume he is looking for my body, and if he continues he is sure to find it.

My body wasn't hidden. I hadn't expected to be in a scenario in witch it would need to be. After the potion left me as it did I, with some assistance from Sanity, manged to drag my body to my castle's infirmary. It was simply laying in one of the beds there.

I have a bit of time before Teep reached the infirmary. We are in my lab at the moment and my body is on the floor above, so I have some time. Not much but hopefully enough to convince him to try an alternate method...one that I have yet to come up with...

My ears lay flat as a run to catch up with Teep. He has already searched half of the rooms on the laboratory floor and I haven't the slightest idea as to how to slow him down. Ill never come up with a solution in the time given to me. I have to stop him. But how!?

I feel my heart rate rise as Teep finishes two more rooms. There's only five more left on this floor and Teep was already entered the first of them! I try to close the door of the room hes in but I cant reach the handle let alone close it. It wouldn't matter if I manged to do it any way because the lock is on the inside.

Teep finishes in this room and makes his way to the door im standing just outside of. He looks down at me and I look back with worried eyes. I only have one option left. I don't know if I will be able to control it but its the only shot i've got. I close my eyes and gather what little magic I have. I can hear Teep getting closer and my heart skips a beat.

I relish in the new found confidence as I feel my magic well you at my call. I open my eyes again and look up at Teep. He stops when are eyes meet and his expression is one of surprise. I don't know if its from the lack of fear in my eyes or that they are most likely glowing a dark shade of gold.

I haven't the foggiest idea why but when ever I use magic my eyes change color. I've seen Rythian's do the same only with a shade of purple rather than gold.

I turn my head slightly so I can see the door. Teep must have noticed this because his eyes widen and he makes a sprint for the door. Hes not fast enough though.

The door slams closed at my command and I hear the soft 'click' of it locking before Teep reaches it. I can hear him banding on the door as he calls things out to me. I wont open it though, regardless of the threats hes making.

My eyes lay flat as a ping of regret sparks through my body. I shake it of though and turn away form the door. I cant let him out until ive come up with an idea to save both Rythian and my body...but even a dinosaur can only last so long without food and water.

I glance back at the door, Teep still spouting curses though it. I won't starve Teep. I'll use my body before it comes to that. I turn and make my way back to my lab. My expression shifts from is one of fear to one of determination. I can find a way. I always do...

But can I find it within three day..?


End file.
